The Grinning Fox
by Jeremy Sentra
Summary: After Sasuke escaped Konoha to Oto, Naruto was blamed, and sentenced to execution. They didn't execute him though, and used him to conduct experiments. Now, 3 years later, he has escaped and is bent on revenge. Dark Naruto/ Danzou as Hokage. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A new story I created after watching 'V for Vendetta' and 'Batman: Dark Knight'. I've seen a lot of dark Naruto stories and Naruto banishments, so I decided to try my hand. Hopefully, you all enjoy. This takes place 3 years after the failed Sasuke Retrieval Mission.

In a dark room, water drips upon a hard stone floor. The sound echoes endlessly against the walls. In said room is a boy covered in dried blood. His body twitches at the sound of each echo. The boy weakly looks up with his lifeless blue eyes, seeing the door of his cell open. A woman in a white lab coat looking down at him with a sense of pity. Behind her are guards dressed in the black garb of ANBU, the emotionless white masks glaring at him. Something inside his gut told him why they were here. After all, this was what they did time after time with him. They showed no pity, nor remorse, for the tortures he was put through. He suffered time and time again. These people treated him like a lab rat, injecting him with various substances and chemicals. They all felt like acid, but he was quickly growing used to the pain they provided. It was no surprise really that these people saw him as nothing more than trash. No. Trash was at least viewed as something. He was less than trash. He had rotted in this cell for a time he could not determine. It was rather hard to tell time when you hadn't seen daylight for so long that you forgot what it felt or looked like. This was the punishment he received for failing his duties. The duty to bring his teammate back, the duty to complete the mission or die trying, but most importantly, his duty to keep his promises. The last one was one he regretted the most, and it stung worse than any torture these people could invent. He was less than human anyway, if he went by what the villagers viewed him as. He was a disgrace as a ninja, and all the work he put in amounted to nothing in the eyes of his peers and colleagues.

"It's time again, patient 14. We need to test a new virus that was created by Oto," the woman states softly, motioning the guards to carry the him.

The boy tried to stand on his own, but found that his body wouldn't respond. He felt the hands of the ANBU guard roughly pick him up by his arms, and drag him out of the cell. He noticed, without care, the flicker of the torches and the moans of pain and lament permeating the hallway. It wasn't surprising really. He'd grown used to the sounds of suffering, as they were sounds he made in the first few months of being here. This was a place for hardened criminals and war captives. Interrogations were held in the higher floors, and labs were just above that. The latter would be his destination today, and he was mildly thankful for the fact that some person hadn't decided to test his healing factor today. The funniest thing was that he hadn't been tortured for quite sometime, as if he had been forgotten. He had hoped that was the case, but he was sure that they were just trying to give him hope again before shattering it. He hadn't any reason to hold out hope anymore.

"You realize that you have saved many lives by being a test subject, don't you patient 14?" the woman in the lab coat said, trying to at least get a reaction out of him. His only response was a slight droop of his head. He was too battered and broken to give anything else.

He honestly didn't care, because no one knew that it was him providing the research material. The mock public execution saw to that. He was nothing more than a figment of everyone's imagination once more. He was sure at least the villagers were happy that he was gone. Most of them had tried to kill him as a child, or at the very least, wished him the most horribly painful death imaginable. He at least remembered all his pain, but he was starting to forget his own name. He hadn't heard it in so long that he was beginning to wonder if everything he remembered was just a lie. He remembered the pain though. Quite vividly did he remember all the pain. Pain seemed to be his only constant companion. He no longer feared death, as it would be welcome in his eyes at this point. Hadn't he suffered enough. No, for he was reminded that his tenant would not allow him to die. It was pointless in his mind that his tenant clung to existence in the futile hopes of escape, either for himself or for his jailer. He wished he had the same level of hope as his tenant, but he knew it was hopeless to hold out any. Until his tenant agreed, he'd continue to exist, horrible as it was. At least they found a decent reason in his mind to use him to help society as a whole. So at least his existence was still useful, for now anyway. He assumed Oto was now at open war with Konoha from what the woman in the lab coat said. Not that he cared, for the only thing that it created for him was another reason for him to become a test subject.

He knew he lost track of time when he arrived in a white room with a strap in table in the center. The room was bright and smelled of disinfectant. There were various tables and monitors around the room. Beeps could be heard around him, signaling that the machines were currently running. The ANBU carrying him brought him to the table and securely strapped him in. The woman then walked around the room gathering various plugs and wires, of which she stuck into him to monitor his vitals. He vaguely saw the ANBU leave the room with a nod from the woman. He was no threat so long as he was strapped in. His chakra was no longer available due to chakra absorbing seals placed on the straps. Not like he could escape if he wanted to. He'd have to make it past at least ten squads of ANBU, countless numbers of other ninja, traps, and then the reinforcements that would surely come soon after. No, it was hopeless indeed. It would take a force of fate to even get him a fighting chance, and that was if he had any fight left in him. He was pretty sure he didn't. He felt the needle pierce his skin, injecting the virus into him. He couldn't fathom what this one was supposed to do, but he was sure it would be worse than the last. The last was a flesh-eating one that took him a while to rid himself of. He just decided to sift through his memories while he laid there. Maybe he might even go talk to his tenant to pass the time. He hadn't spoken with him in some time. Though it did seem be getting weaker and weaker with the passage of his time here. He began to wonder if even he may disappear soon. Suddenly a memory crossed his mind. He remembered his teammate asking what he was, and he responded with being his friend. How he wished he had just killed him, and at least got that satisfaction. He knew deep in his mind from the day they met as a team that he would betray anyone and everything for power. For what? To kill his only living family, something he would give the world for to just know. His family abandoned him to wolves, never to know love or kindness until he was a graduate of the academy. He was treated as nothing more than the viruses he now was subjected to. In his heart though, he deserved it for housing a great force of evil. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, King of the Bijuu. His tenant and curse.

He vaguely realized he was now alone in the room, and that his body temperature had risen. He was sure the virus was beginning to take effect now. It would probably be a little while before he started showing signs of the nastier symptoms. It wouldn't surprise him much at this point if it was instant. He'd survive. That was just how his existence worked. He would forever know nothing but solitude in the universe. At least he made one other such as himself happy in some way. He would make the world see the greatness of what they were. He'd miss seeing his previous friends' lives of growing up, getting married, and maybe babysitting their kids. He knew he'd never have one, after all, who would want to have the child of demon spawn. He'd have to leave the village to have a child, but he wouldn't subject a child to the life of being on the run. Well, so much for carrying on his family's legacy. Whoever they were. Well at least he had officially stopped the plans of Akatsuki though. There would be no Kyuubi to gain, thus ending their plans on a sour note. He hoped they choked on it. He then begins to feel strange. Must be the effects of the virus. There was something strange though, a tugging feeling on the edge of his consciousness. Usually a sign that his tenant wished to speak with him. He felt himself slip into the unconscious state, and found himself at the gates that held back the beast. What he found though shocked him immensely. The gate was no longer closed, and the fox was now laying on the ground heavily breathing.

"Stupid mortal," the beast said, struggling to even breath from the sounds of it. "Your damn Yondaime managed to perform a feat that many mortals would envy. He has managed to slay me," the Kyuubi spoke, wincing in pain at each sentence. "I may be bested, but know this mortal. You are now the sole holder of my chakra and abilities. You neither demon, nor man anymore. You are a bastard child of myself and your parents," the fox chuckled softly, wincing in agony. He tried covering his pain from what the boy could tell, but he was in too much to really hide it. "I feel I should at least tell you who your father was. Think of it as my apology for putting you through all this and not allowing you to die. Maybe it will give you a reason to live," the demon said, sounding as sincere as it could, looking the boy in the eyes. "Your father was the one who managed to defeat me. The Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure."

Something inside the boy snapped. All this time the people had treated him like he was nothing, like less than trash, he had been someone to admire. His own father sealed his own fate knowing what would happen? He had been the legacy of their Yondaime all this time, and they had the nerve to treat him as less than human? They had let him suffer in the dark never knowing who his parents were? Those same people that worshiped the ground that man had walked on? Those same people that spit on his son? How dare they! They were the ones that were less than trash. And to think that he thought he deserved his fate. Oh how these people would pay if he could get his hands on them. They would know hatred. They would be intimate with suffering. Death was too good for these monsters. He would break free from his shackles now, and he would exact his revenge. He then noticed the Kyuubi chuckle.

"Found something worth hating, huh?" the fox laughed, ignoring the pain. "These bastards killed me, so I suppose it's only fair that my jailer return the favor. I grant you a chance to escape at least," it said before disappearing into a thick red mist. The room seemed to violently pulse crimson, and it felt overpowering in a sense.

Suddenly the boy found himself awake, in a room filled with fire and sparking electrical wires waving all about. Something nearby exploded, and the boy raised an arm to defend his eyes. That's when he noticed. He was now free of his restraints. He was now able to access his chakra, though diminished. He felt the rage he had from before surge in him, and he got up off the table. His adrenaline was now moving his body and he knew it. He didn't care, for all he wanted now was to get his revenge on Konoha. He felt a smile reach his face. They called him a demon and a laughing stock of a ninja. So be it. He'd be the one to laugh at their suffering now. He noticed a crack in the observation glass that happened from the blast, but wasn't large enough to break through with his fists. He grabbed one of the machines in the room and threw it through the observation glass, shattering it and revealing that the room beyond was also in flames. He crawled through the glass and walked out the door. The hallway was also an inferno, but there were no people. Had he been left for dead? No. That wouldn't make any sense. They knew of his regenerative properties, so either everyone was dead, or they were planning to obliterate the place with him still in it.

"That won't happen though," he muttered to himself. "I still have unfinished business with my enemies." He began walking toward a set of stairs, but not before grabbing a set of scalpels from the room he was just in. He walked toward the stairs with a sense of renewed purpose. He was an avatar of destruction and nothing short of a god would stop his path. "Revenge will be mine, and I will show Konoha what happens when the treat Jinchuuriki like the demons they hold at bay. They make a demon bent on their destruction and demise."

With that he ascended the stairs, a grin on his features. The smile that would inspire fear in his enemies. The smile he would wear until the end of his revenge. The smile that would earn him his namesake 'The Grinning Fox'. The grin of the maniacal. The smile of a madman.

Hello everyone. This was a little side production I thought of while I was creating my other story, Forgotten Wings of Destiny. This is a dark Naruto fanfiction and the pairing will be my little secret for now. Suffice it to say that it is no one in Konoha. They are too upbeat and happy to be with this Naruto. I'll note 3 important things in this story. Akatsuki is currently disbanded for now, as they believe Naruto to be dead. Sand has cut its affiliation with Konoha, due to their disgust at how they treat their heroes. Tsunade and Jiraiya have no love anymore for their village, and Tsunade stepped down as Hokage. This leaves Danzou in charge. Naruto is not a complete monster in this fic, but he will not tolerate anyone in his way. This means he will most likely not kill any of the people who cared about him, such as the rookie 9 and the few others. Well that is all. Take care and have fun as always readers.


	2. Chapter 2

My next chapter of 'The Grinning Fox'. Enjoy.

The Beginning of the End

It was a cold, dreary day in the village of Konoha. The life in the streets was almost nonexistent except for the few random villagers passing by. The villagers passing by in the streets were completely oblivious to what was going on beneath their own feet. A man cloaked in black walked through the underground sewage systems, a grin painted upon his white ANBU mask. His features that of a fox. The mirth in the eyes revealed a child-like mind tainted by the evils of the world, a man gone mad. For there is nothing more pure in intention than a child. He continued, the cloak sometimes flowing back to reveal ANBU outfit and armor. He walks with purpose toward his destination. The Hokage's tower.

Minutes later the man arrives at his destination, a wall of bricks hidden by a mid level genjutsu. The man runs his hand across the wall, his hand glowing in a rust colored red. The genjutsu fell, revealing the wall and some various traps. All lethal in intent, but he just disabled them all. They didn't seem to expect demonic energy to be used to dispel the illusion, as it seemed the wires were all set to trigger at the slightest fall of the trick. After disabling them, he pulled out a small explosive tag, meant for quiet demolition. He placed a small amount of chakra and stepped to the side. The wall fell like a house of cards, and the man stepped through the portal. He then strode down a corridor, avoiding other traps and disabling ones he couldn't avoid. His footsteps made no sound as he crossed the corridor. As he reached the end of the hallway, he was greeted by a large steel sealed vault door. He then grinned once again, forming a purplish sphere of chaotic energy in one hand, and waited until an explosion rocked the corridor before slamming the sphere into the vault door. The sound of the door's structure collapsing in on itself was covered by the explosive sound of whatever rocked the corridor. He strode confidently into a stairwell, and ascended to a dead end. He pressed a panel and the wall slid away to reveal a room filled with filed boxes.

"Jackpot," the man said, walking toward a box marked in the corner marked classified. "This room will be your undoing Hokage-teme. You couldn't help but file your conquests and triumphs. Now the joke's on you. Never leave a prank unfinished, or you might just have someone finish and use it on you."

The man formed several Kage Bunshin and had them fan out, searching the boxes, reading files, and taking files involving himself, the Yondaime, and Uzumaki Kushina. He then walked over to the other door in the room and set a few explosive tags on it, setting them to blow the moment someone walked through the door. No need to leave his enemy with a chance to reminisce about the good old days. He'd have plenty of time to remember his conquests when he killed them. He would show the village all their mistakes. Electing Danzou as hokage, allowing the council to corrupt itself, for torturing an innocent child and a hero, ignoring a man's dying request, and the murder of an innocent woman. Death is too good for those atrocities committed, and he would be the executioner of this dreg infested pit of sins. He was once told by the Sandaime that heroes are those willing to act in will of their beliefs when threatened for doing so. He would be a hero and villain to this damnable place. It needed to lighten up, and a good bonfire would do that.

"Alright," the man stated walking toward the door, after getting the signal from his bunshins that they were finished. They all handed in their folders and went up in smoke, sending the man all that they had learned. As he walked out the door he turned and grinned maniacally at the room he'd be leaving behind.

"One thing that people should never do is attack a fox, especially a grinning one," he says walking out of the room and sealing it behind him.

Later, At the Hokage Tower

A grizzled old man sits behind a desk, fingers laced below his nose. He was looking at a set of men in ANBU garb standing rigidly at attention. His expression a scowl, looking like he had eaten something bitter. He glared at each one of them, highly disappointed and infuriated that no one could find the culprit of this morning's fiasco. These three were in charge of village security, so it was only natural that they were to blame. He couldn't be expected to know everything in the village, as Tsunade had destroyed the crystal ball in her last act of defiance. She spouted some nonsense about him never earning the trust of the old codger that was her predecessor. They just couldn't have see how he envisioned the village should be. 'The Empire of the Leaf' he called it. A catchy title for something as grandiose as his plans. He had a mission delivered to him by Kami himself that this village would bring the world under its control. His control. This was intolerable in his master plan.

"Will one of you tell me how someone managed to not only burn down the Uchiha main house, but also destroy the water mains into it as well?" Danzou asked, fury barely kept from his voice. "I ask one simple task, and yet you fools can't complete that simple task. The Uchiha district was to be turned into the symbol and foundation for our new unified military might. We were lucky that Sasuke was nowhere near at the time. Who was in charge of the Uchiha district security?"

One of the men stepped forward, only to swiftly find his head removed from his shoulders. The body dropped to the floor in a heap, blood spilling upon the wooden floor. The other men stood even firmer at attention. Their eyes darted to the shadowy corners of the room, searching for the assailant, but to no avail. After a few more moments, Danzou gained a smirk.

"I do not take failure lightly. Find the culprit, or culprits, or hand in your lives. I will not tolerate any interference in my plans for this village," Danzou stated, killer intent filling the room.

Both men quickly exited the office, leaving Danzou to his thoughts. He waved a hand and another ANBU member appeared before him, sword still dripping with blood. The man wore a dog mask, and his eyes emotionless. They almost seemed dead. The man then wiped the sword on the robe of the headless man, before sheathing it silently. He then stood at attention before Danzou. Danzou smiled at his personal bodyguard and assistant. It had taken him some considerable resources and back room deals, but he now had the perfect bodyguard. After all, wasn't a former Hokage the perfect choice to be the bodyguard of the current. His once former rival, now his obedient lapdog. Fitting that he would wear a dog's mask.

"I want you to bring me the file concerning Orochimaru and Akatsuki. I think this may have something to do with their revenge for losing the Kyuubi. My guess would be that they used Itachi to infiltrate, and Deidara to cause the demolition. Strange though that they chose to strike the Uchiha district and not myself," he said, pondering his statement's implications. "What could they be up to?" The ANBU disappeared into shunshin, leaving Danzou alone. Soon after a man burst into the room, jounnin from the looks of the vest, out of breath and panting.

"Sir," he sputtered out, holding out a bag containing two masks. "We found these at the both scenes of the crimes. They appear to be ANBU masks. They seem to have a blood seal with letters attached, addressed to you. We've checked them for traps, but there is nothing on them. They're clean of fingerprints and the writing style has no match. The letters were written in blood. We're still running a search on whose, but we guessed you'd like to know immediately."

Danzou took the evidence bags and examined the masks. He found that one of them was a comedy mask, while the other was a tragedy. The blood seals were on the inside, near the mouths. Strangely the inside of the tragedy smelled of cigarette smoke, and the comedy smelled of cherry blossoms. Another strange thing was that there was a series of wires in the eyes, forming a Mangekyou Sharingan. All of this was interesting, but he felt the letters being attached was a little strange. He looked them over reading each carefully. They both said the same thing.

Dear False Hokage,

I remember a time that the leaf was vaunted as the greatest village in the world. No one could stand up to their military might, and they had the most loyal ninja an army could ask for. There was a time when honor and integrity were vitals in becoming a leader of such a village. People would flock to Konoha, to have the honor of the Leaf Village completing their tasks. A proud group of men and women who thought they could never be defeated. A legacy to the world. That ended the day the Yondaime died.

What happened? Did you finally decide to take it up the ass from Orochimaru? Did everyone decide to play the skin flute for the Uchiha? You became so pathetic and blinded by greed and hate that you missed what was staring you in the face. You labeled us as monsters and demons. Outcasting us for trying to do what was right and just. This is just the beginning. You all once tried to bury me away as a threat. Now i'm going to make good on the name you gave me. You have a chance to be spared though. Kill the Sasuke, Homura, Kotaru, Kabuto, and turn in your title of Hokage. If you do not, then I will execute my first Act in the story titled 'Fallen Leaves'. To me, it's a comedy, but to Konoha, a tragedy the likes of which it will never have the creative imagination to fully understand. You have 2 days to decide.

Signed,

Wouldn't you like to know?

P.S.- You might want to inform the Uchiha that masks contain information he'd better heed soon, or he'll be witnessing some great fireworks.

Danzou quickly swiped his blood across the seals and immediately looked into each. He dropped them and told the Jounnin to find Sasuke immediately, and inform him to report to the Hokage's office instantly. The masks on the table, revealed a blond and pink haired girl tied securely in a room filled with explosive tags. One Sakura Haruno, and one Ino Yamanaka, clones of Sasuke standing above them, signing their locations in ANBU signal speak.

The next chapter of the Grinning Fox. I told everyone it would be dark. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I am sorry for the cliffhanger, but this story will have a lot of them. Enjoy until next time.


End file.
